Sleepy Thoughts
by kuroange1
Summary: Craig is getting sleepy, and is not exactly happy when he wakes up...


We'd been sitting in my room, doing homework for the past hour or so. We had attempted to start earlier, but got sidetracked by the thought of video games and other sources of entertainment. So here we are, at a quarter to midnight, trying to finish up homework that we both know probably won't get finished anyway.

I let out a large yawn, covering my mouth with one hand. My eyes were drooping slightly as I returned my focus to the papers in front of me. I read a couple more sentences before another yawn escaped. I rubbed my eyes blearily, wiping away the tears of sleepiness in an attempt to stay awake.

I glanced over at Kenny to see how he was doing. My eyes moved slowly in his direction as I lazily held my pencil above my paper. He seemed wide awake as his eyes drifted over the paper, scanning over the words as he spun his pencil in one hand.

He must have noticed my stare, because he smiled at me. "Getting sleepy?" he asked with amusement clearly showing in his clear blue eyes.

I yawned again and blinked a couple times. "No. I just can't seem to stop yawning…" I placed my pencil on top of my homework on top of the desk and leaned back in my chair, covering my eyes with one arm. "Probably since it's close to midnight and I've been stuck on routine the past week…"

Kenny chuckled softly, leaning back in his chair as well and tucking his pencil behind his ear. "Hey, if you're so sleepy, then go to sleep, I don't mind."

I removed my arm and cracked an eye open to look at him. "What about the homework?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Since when have we ever cared this much about homework anyway?" He smirked. "Damn hag of a teacher probably doesn't care anyway."

I mumbled my disagreement as another yawn escaped yet again. They were getting really annoying. I picked up my pencil once again and attempted to continue the assignment. My eyelids started drooping once again as I tried to read the words.

Kenny shook his head a couple times before putting down his pencil and standing up. He walked over and removed the paper from my hand along with the pencil. "I think it's time for you to get to bed."

Before I could protest again, he picked me up and dropped me on the bed. He climbed in after me and pulled the covers over both of us. The blankets were warm and the mattress felt soft. I felt another yawn happening as Kenny reached over and turned off the lamp.

He wrapped his arms around me comfortingly as he placed a soft kiss against my cheek. "Goodnight Craig. Sweet dreams." He whispered softly with a smile.

My eyes were drooping faster and I was having trouble keeping them open. The words registered slowly in my head as I closed my eyes. "Be… there when I wake up…?" I murmured quietly as I drifted closer to the realm of dreams.

His only response was a kiss to my forehead as he whispered a final "Goodnight."

That was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I squeezed my eyes shut as sunlight fluttered in through the open window. Birds chirped softly in the distance as I groaned and hugged the pillow closer, trying to block out the light.<p>

In the few seconds it took for my eyes to adjust, I noticed that something was off. There was warmth missing, as well as a weight. I opened my eyes and looked around, taking in the details of my room.

I sighed and laid my head in my pillow once again. This hadn't been the first time. I should be used to waking up alone at this point, but it really wasn't fair. Kenny was gone, he even took all his things with him.

Every time I wake up, he's gone. Every time he does this to me, I'm left with a feeling of emptiness. I don't know how he does it, let alone why. All I know is that it leaves me feeling cold. He sends me off to sleep with sweet words and kindness, only to disappear when I wake up.

I slowly get out of bed and start preparing for school. Sometimes I wonder if it's all just a dream. One day, maybe I'll wake up and find out that everything so far has all been an illusion. Maybe I've just been imagining this whole time. His love might just be a lie, the soft kisses, the loving words, the sincerity in his voice, the small actions he does. I'm afraid that one day I'll wake up to find it's all a trick.

I slip on my backpack as I walk out the door, grabbing breakfast along the way. I put on my mask of indifference, so as to not let others see my worry. I smile at Kenny when I see him on the way to school, pretending that nothing's wrong. He smiles back and walks beside me in silence.

I don't ask about last night, and he doesn't offer an explanation. That's how it's always been, and I'm afraid if I press him too much on it, he'll leave. I let it be, pretending that it doesn't bother me.

Maybe one day I'll wake up, and he'll be there right beside me.

* * *

><p>AN: I feel kinda bad for making Craig so OoC... XD;;

Anyway, this was just something I did kinda quickly before sleeping... sorry to those of you who were expecting an update... hope this appeases you slightly XD;;

I went from writing about being sleepy, to talking about waking up alone, and feeling insecure XD;;

Well, I wrote this in the morning, way past the time I was suppose to sleep, (pie!) and it was just to express my feeling of sleepiness and constant yawning, but now it's over since I don't seem to be yawning anymore... I think I may be falling back into my irregular summer sleep schedule... XD;;

Enough rambling from me now, hope this wasn't too bad, and I appreciate a review. =D


End file.
